Unnamed Markalians
The following is a list of unnamed Markalians. Ajilon Prime patient Albino's assistant Dock master on Pernaia Prime's moon This dock master was in charge of the outpost located on Pernaia Prime's moon. When T'Pol captured Menos, a Vulcan fugitive, she presented the warrant for his arrest to the dock master. He found the warrant in order, but informed T'Pol and Archer that they could not leave for four hours. They were thermalizing the landing deck with xylathoric acid to equalize the temperature. When they asked if he had a place where Menos could be held, he replied that the dock was not a prison. ( ) . He possessed mottled skin and a pink depression on the sides of his head. However, he also possessed the scales and thorns of a regular Markalian.}} Dominion prisoner Deep Space 9 thief This thief tried to plunder Deep Space 9's assay office together with Nog during the damage and chaos of the initial Cardassian withdrawal of 2369. They were caught by Odo. The thief threw a mace-like weapon at Odo, who shifted his Changeling body to allow the weapon to pass through him without harm. ( ) and identified as being a .}} Deep Space 9 visitor This male visited Deep Space 9's promenade in 2369 when the imaginations of the residents became reality. He was pushed by Constable Odo when the security chief tried to guide two gunji jackdaws on the promenade. ( ) He was present on the promenade when a Bajoran vendor refused to sell a jumja stick to Chief Miles O'Brien and when the school aboard the station was destroyed by a bomb. ( ) In early 2370, he and a member of the tailheads laughed together on the second level of Quark's. Later he visited the gambling tables and played games with Bajorans. ( ) He passed through the Promenade, near the Infirmary, as Bashir, Dax and O'Brien discussed the special requirements for Ensign Melora Pazlar to function on the station. He was later inspecting some goods at a kiosk near the security office, when he was passed by Fallit Kot, as he left said office. ( ) He was later on the upper level of the Promenade when Kira Nerys and Zek were discussing matters outside Quark's. He was later near Odo's security office where two small children ran circles around his legs before running past Odo and Rom as they left his office. He was later in Quark's where he shared a hearty laugh with a number of Bajorans. ( ) He passed by Odo and Kira Nerys on the Promenade as Kira gave an update to Odo on the attack on Quark. ( ) He was later on the upper level of the Promenade when the station was visited by the Skrreeans, where he was passed by Jake Sisko and Nog, moments before a group of Skreean boys exacted their revenge on Nog. A short time later, he was on the lower level, following Varani and Kira Nerys before briefly entering and exiting a nearby establishment. ( ) Later that year, he visited Club Martus and was greeted by Martus Mazur as Quark approached with Odo, complaining about his new competition. He was later at a shop on the Promenade as Quark complained to Commander Benjamin Sisko about his new competition. ( ) He was later yet that year, he was socializing with a Starfleet officer on the Promenade when the two were passed by Benjamin Sisko and Odo. When the station was put on red alert, he and the Antican resident were directed by a Starfleet officer to leave the Promenade. ( ) Later that year, he was socializing in Quark's when Quark learned of the arrival of Natima Lang. ( ) In 2371, he was talking to a Bajoran on the Promenade when Odo and Quark were released from the security office. ( ) Rigel X visitor This male was visiting the trade complex on Rigel X when he was passed by T'Pol and as they were exploring Level 2 in April 2151. ( ) Xhosa crewman Markalians Category:Markalians